Some metal-insulator-semiconductor (MIS) devices include a gate located in a trench that extends downward from the surface of a semiconductor substrate (e.g., silicon). The current flow in such devices is primarily vertical and, as a result, the cells can be more densely packed than devices with lateral current flow. All else being equal, this increases the current carrying capacity and reduces the on-resistance of the device. Devices included in the general category of MIS devices include metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), and MOS-gated thyristors.
Trench MOSFETs, for example, can be fabricated with a high transconductance (gm,max) and low specific on resistance (Ron), which are important for optimal linear signal amplification and switching. One of the most important issues for high frequency operation, however, is reduction of the MOSFET internal capacitances. The internal capacitances include the gate-to-drain capacitance (Cgd), which is also called the feedback capacitance (Crss), the input capacitance (Ciss), and the output capacitance (Coss).
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional n-type trench MOSFET 10. In MOSFET 10, an n-type epitaxial (xe2x80x9cN-epixe2x80x9d) layer 13, which is usually grown on an N+ substrate (not shown), is the drain. N-epi layer 13 may be a lightly doped layer, that is, an Nxe2x88x92 layer. A p-type body region 12 separates N-epi layer 13 from N+ source regions 11. Current flows vertically through a channel (denoted by the dashed lines) along the sidewall of a trench 19. The sidewall and bottom of trench 19 are lined with a thin gate insulator 15 (e.g., silicon dioxide). Trench 19 is filled with a conductive material, such as doped polysilicon, which forms gate 14. Trench 19, including gate 14 therein, is covered with an insulating layer 16, which may be borophosphosilicate glass (BPSG). Electrical contact to source regions 11 and body region 12 is made with a conductor 17, which is typically a metal or metal alloy. Gate 14 is contacted in the third dimension, outside of the plane of FIG. 1.
A significant disadvantage of MOSFET 10 is a large overlap region 18 formed between gate 14 and N-epi layer 13, which subjects a portion of thin gate insulator 15 to the drain operating voltage. The large overlap limits the drain voltage rating of MOSFET 10, presents long term reliability issues for thin gate insulator 15, and greatly increases the gate-to-drain capacitance, Cgd, of MOSFET 10. In a trench structure, Cgd is larger than in conventional lateral devices, limiting the switching speed of MOSFET 10 and thus its use in high frequency applications.
In accordance with the present invention, a trench MOSFET is formed by creating a trench in a semiconductor substrate. A barrier layer is formed over a portion of the side wall of the trench. A thick insulating layer is then deposited in the bottom of the trench. The barrier layer is selected such that the thick insulating layer material deposits in the bottom of the trench at a faster rate than it deposits on the barrier layer. In some embodiments, the barrier layer is silicon nitride formed by chemical vapor deposition or silicon dioxide grown thermally. In some embodiments, the thick insulating layer is silicon dioxide.
Embodiments of the present invention offer several advantages. The thick insulating layer at the bottom of the trench improves device performance by reducing the gate-to-drain capacitance. Selective deposition of the thick insulating layer avoids stress and reliability problems often associated with thermal growth of thick oxide layers in the bottom of the trench. Also, selective deposition avoids the problems with control of the shape and thickness of the thick insulating layer encountered when a thick insulating layer is deposited, then etched to the proper shape and thickness.